


Mistletoe Jam

by tasteofsummersnow



Series: In Love with the Salt of You [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mistletoe, Tendou is a plot-device in his own right, and i love him for it, why am I posting holiday fics in March you're asking? Because I'm a dumbass that's why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofsummersnow/pseuds/tasteofsummersnow
Summary: “Stop right there, Kenjirou! You wouldn’t ignore the mistletoe now, would you?”Or: the one where Tendou's shenanigans include mistletoe
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: In Love with the Salt of You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532384
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Mistletoe Jam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoratari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/gifts).



> I wrote this one for the amazing [AllMyCharactersAreGay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyCharactersAreGay) last November but, due to Reasons^TM (ft me being a dumbass), she only just got to read it today. Which is why I am throwing a holiday fic at you in March ✨😎
> 
> Leah, you're one of the lights of my life, I love being your friend, and you really do deserve all the ShiraGoshis in the world!! ✨💙💙✨

“Stop right there, Kenjirou! You wouldn’t ignore the mistletoe now, would you?”

It’s in moments like these Kenjirou wishes they had lost against Karasuno. Because then, he could enter the regular’s club room unbothered, get changed and make it to morning practice with his usual fifteen seconds to spare. Instead, he has to deal with Tendou-san’s shenanigans.

It is too early to handle this bullshit. He levels his senpai a glare. “And how do you plan on stopping me, Tendou-san?”

Tendou-san looms over him and offers him a gleefully evil smile. “I’ll tell Tsutomu that you said he’s a-doooo-rable.”

“I never said that!” Kenjirou sputters, feeling the heat rising to his cheeks.

“Actually, you did,” Kawanishi pipes up from where he’s lounging on the bench to avoid getting to practice even one second early. “Something like: ‘how can he be so stupid and so adorable at the same time? It doesn’t make any fucking sense’.” He imitates Kenjirou’s voice in a high-pitched grumpy, sulking tone that sounds nothing like him.

“Hear, hear!” Tendou-san cackles.

Kenjirou looks him right in the eye and then stomps on his foot full-force. He takes his chance to slip into the club room while Tendou-san is busy cursing and hopping on one leg.

He can threaten Kenjirou all he wants, when it comes down to it, Kenjirou would rather tell Goshiki that Tendou-san lied to him than kiss Tendou-san.

\---

“I didn’t tell Tsutomu, but only because I’m an amazing senpai! You really should appreciate me more, Kenjirou!” Tendou-san insists after practice, standing in the club room in only his boxers and one sock.

“Whatever you say, Tendou-san,” Kenjirou agrees monotonously. 

Tendou-san squawks something about cold-hearted kouhai and Semi-san chides Kenjirou for his tone, but Kenjirou doesn’t care. He has already put his jacket on and shouldered his bag. The sooner he gets out of the club room and away from his teammates, the better. 

They really are too much to handle on a Saturday morning.

“I’ll be going”, he tells them after he has made sure that no one is standing anywhere near the mistletoe that hangs over the door. 

“Good work”, they call out and Kenjirou is just reaching for the handle, when the door swings open and Goshiki, who had been on clean-up duty with the rest of the first-years, almost runs into him.

“Oh, sorry senpai!”, he calls out too loudly – like always.

“It’s fine”, Kenjirou mumbles and tries to slip past Goshiki but his exclamation has of course attracted the attention of the rest of their teammates and someone grabs him by the wrist to stop him.

“Kenjirou, the mistletoe, you know the rules”, Tendou-san sing-songs while wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“Yeah, yeah”, Kenjirou grumbles and pulls his wrist free.

He turns back to Goshiki to find him staring at him wide-eyed and with a huge blotchy blush on his face.

“You… you don’t have to, senpai”, he stammers.

“Shut up.” Before he can think better of it, he gets on his tiptoes and presses a kiss to Goshiki’s cheek.

Then, he hurries out of the room before anyone can comment on Kenjirou’s blush. 

As he walks down the corridor, he can here the senpai’s laughter and Yamagata-san calling out: “Help, Tsutomu short-circuited!”

Kenjirou smiles softly. Maybe it’s not that bad Tendou-san and his shenanigans are around a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe that my next fic (which I'll hopefully post soon(-ish)) will actually... not feature Shirabu? At all? Yep, me neither 😌
> 
> So long, friends, thanks for reading!! 💙💙💙


End file.
